


A Time Without End

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: Yuusaku has been skeptical of the image of cooking with someone as enjoyable, but he finds it to be true—or maybe Takeru makes it true.





	A Time Without End

They hadn’t known each other for long, really. A few months had passed since he’d noticed the transfer student following him down a hallway while talking to himself, and for Yuusaku, relationships were slow to build and quick to break, but it felt like forever. When he walked into the tiny apartment like it was his own, set his jacket beside the shed coat and scarf on the couch, and put away groceries without asking where anything went, it felt like they’d squeezed eternity into a nest.

“What can I do to help?”

Yuusaku had lived on a diet of instant food that even Kusanagi’s advocacy for relatively healthier meals couldn’t change much, but Takeru’s background of home cooking had won him over. The first few times Yuusaku had stayed for dinner, he’d stood against the wall and watched as Takeru worked and talked about how he used to do all this stuff with his grandmother, but over time he’d gotten involved, especially after the changing seasons and a heating system prone to breakdowns had started driving him from his own apartment. He’d been skeptical of the image of cooking with someone as enjoyable, but he found it to be true—or maybe Takeru made it true.

Even with how hurt he’d been, even with his own fight to heal and grow, Takeru melted and reshaped Yuusaku into somebody who showed love. Letting out the feelings hidden inside him felt scary, like it would leave him raw and empty, but Yuusaku hadn’t found the end of them, and Takeru always returned in kind. He showed it as they cooked, giving patient explanations for the things Yuusaku hadn’t mastered and asking about the preferences he didn’t already know, and when the air was thick with the warm scents of the meal they were waiting to get done, Yuusaku leaned against the counter as Takeru hovered at the stove.

“It’s really getting cold now. I kind of wish we had a kotatsu in here, but I don’t know where we would put one, especially for the rest of the year…” Takeru glanced around his kitchen that was more like a closet than a room. The tiny apartment suited a teenager living alone well enough, but it didn’t have space for much else.

“Have you had a kotatsu before?”

“I vaguely remember one at my grandparents’ house, but that was when I was little.” Takeru returned his attention to the stove with a sheepish grin. “I don’t really need one anyways. It was just a dumb wish.”

“I don’t think it’s dumb,” Yuusaku said.

“Would you use it?”

“Probably not.”

Takeru chuckled. “You didn’t even have to think about it? I should’ve expected as much.” He lifted a lid to check the vegetables cooking underneath. “So is there anything you want?”

_To be the person you want._ “I’m fine with things the way they are.”

“Come on, Yuusaku. What if I said I wanted to give you a present? What would you ask for?”

“A kiss.” He was being serious, but Yuusaku smirked at the look Takeru gave him through fogged-up glasses.

“I meant something I can buy at a store.”

“You’re the one who got me into homemade things.”

“Oh, so that’s your counterattack? Should I stop cooking meals for you then?” Shaking his head, Takeru turned down the stove. “I’m joking. I like doing this too much to stop, but seriously, think of something for me.”

Yuusaku got the few dishes from the cabinets, and after they set the small table that doubled for a homework spot in the living room, he took his usual seat on a cushion on the floor. “Thank you for the food.”

Something landed beside him, a hand pushed his shoulder so he turned, and Yuusaku blinked as Takeru leaned forward. His lips were warm and slightly wet from steam, but he was quick to pull back and grin. “You asked for that, right?”

Yuusaku set a hand over the one on his shoulder. “Seconds?”

Grinning, Takeru gently pulled free to stand and take his seat at the other end of the table. “It would be a shame if everything went cold before we ate it. Maybe later.”

Yuusaku narrowed his eyes, but no frown followed. They had all the time in the world, so he could wait as long as he needed.


End file.
